


Thinking Out Loud/I'm Not The Only One

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Feelings, M/M, Mentions of brainwashing, OFC - Freeform, Sad but also happy ones, There's a happy ending tho, blame is all on Sam tsui, emperor Hux AU, guys I'm sorry but this is not a kylux, idk what else, mostly - Freeform, not for Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His husband is the only one for him. But is Dopheld the only one for Hux as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud/I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for so long. It's thanks to @godsdammit-jason-no that I finally had the courage to do so! (Now it's only 10+ fics to write down ._.)  
> And I am sorry for the bad feelings! The blame is all on Thinking Out Loud/I'm Not The Only One by Sam Tsui! And my addiction to fluffy stuff and sadness, both!  
> Ps: I'm sorry for the bad English >.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Every week there's a day his husband takes longer to return to their quarters.  
He exhales and opens his eyes to stare at his crossed legs and the sheets underneath them. He sighs as he stretches to pick up the holopad and then lie down and curl around Millicent, bumping his chest on her so she can steal his heat.  
Dopheld types in his password and mutes the pad before he opens the live feed of chamber #4.  
In the video, his husband quickly strips the taller man before he shoves three fingers in the man's arse. Ren's spine curves and he shoves his hips towards the ginger.  
Hux steps away to open his trousers and take his hard member out. He probably says something because suddenly Ren turns around and bends his upper body down, his hands hold onto his ankle while his legs remain perfectly stretched, his head leans on the wall and he angles his ass upwards.  
Next thing, Hux spanks Ren's butt cheek then slide a condom on his own erection before he penetrates the man in one rapid movement. He doesn't take time to accommodations before he starts thrusting in an almost maniac fashion.  
Millicent meows and Dopheld shakes his head, turning off the holopad.  
"You're right, Millie." He whispers as he wipes away his tears. He puts the device away and holds the cat close. Unwillingly but knowing it's the best to take what he just watched from his mind, at least for now, he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

A hand in his cheek and another in his shoulder bring him to consciousness albeit he refuses to open his eyes.  
The lips that touch his, tho, are a good reason for him and so he does look at the man kneeling on the floor in front of him.  
"Sorry, did I make you wait that long?" Dopheld shakes his head then, slowing his motion to show he's tired even though he isn't. "Can you wait up for me? I just need to wash and I'll be joining you."  
"Anything for you, Bren." He murmurs sleepily and smiles softly at his husband's own smile.  
"I'll be back soon. I love you." He nods and stares away as the man goes to the refresher room. He blinks away some more tears and bites his lower lip.  
He didn't move away when his husband kissed him because he knows that the man wouldn't touch anyone else apart from him. Well, only with his sexual member it seemed.  
But still, even that didn't make him run from the sex. Because while Brendol only fucked Ren, to Dopheld he made love. It was passionate and loving. And it wasn't just the typical vanilla sex, it was whatever they were up to.  
So whichever was the reason Dopheld's husband decided to cheat on him every once in a week, he knew it wasn't out of feelings. He knew Brendol since they were kids. He knew he had his heart just as the man had his own.

When Brendol joined him in bed first thing he did was embrace Dopheld tight and nuzzle his nose on the smaller man's neck. He then smelled him and giggled, a rare sound he made ever since they joined the First Order.  
Dopheld relaxes completely and kisses his husband's forehead.  
"Something good happened?"  
"Part of it. My plans shall be concluded soon."  
"You haven't told me about those plans."  
"They're a gift. A gift to you."  
"Me?" Dopheld frowns and looks at his husband's blue eyes.  
"I've been working on a machine that can brainwash anyone."  
"Can't the Lord Ren do that?"  
"He's the one I'll be brainwashing." Dopheld opens his mouth to reply but Brendol shushes him with a kiss. "I have him on the palm of my hand for now and ready to go after Snoke. When he realizes I won't give him the control over the First Order that he desires so much I'll have him in the torture room #13 and wiping his mind completely.  
He will become nothing more than a trooper that is Force-sensitivity and the Galaxy will be ours."  
"Ours?"  
"Yes. I shall be it's Emperor and the only who shall equal to me in power will be you. It is, tho, up to you whether or not you'd like to stay in the shadows. I'd love to have you by my side all of the time, of course, but I do believe this choice is up to you, Dopheld."  
"I don't think I will ever want to be anywhere but with you, Bren." Dopheld smiles warmly at his husband and Emperor.  
"As always, I'm honored for your words, my love. I am indeed the luckiest man in the Galaxy, for having such a perfect man as my dear husband." Dopheld kisses him, then. A warm feeling of content and home filling him up, a feeling he thought he had lost after the Starkiller incident, but now that he knows his husband's plans, it returns to him at full force.  
He probably will never forgive his husband for what the man did.  
But Dopheld loves and needs him. And he's happy to confirm every second of his life that what he feels in this relationship is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my previous idea was to make another chapter as well, but in Kylo's Point of View.  
> Before the brainwashing. What d'ya think?  
> Thank you for reading it!! <3


End file.
